User talk:Quasar
Hi Quasar, welcome to the Doom Wiki. You may want to read Doom Wiki:Style for the style guide. BTW, when refering to people in writeups, link to their writeup page (like Simon "Fraggle" Howard), not their user page on the Doom Wiki (User:Fraggle). This keeps the wiki itself separate from what we're trying to write up. Fraggle 21:19, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Template:Disputed "Wow, a factual accuracy dispute template." As long as knowing C is not a requirement for contributing, we will always need a factual accuracy dispute template! :> (Actually, even those people seem to argue over certain things...) For what it's worth, I approve highly. Ryan W 17:11, 7 June 2006 (UTC) : Hi :) I wasn't sure whether or not I should create that template, but I felt it and its corresponding category could be helpful for pointing out articles that have accuracy issues to the wiki community. I do hope you didn't take it wrong in relation to the Arch-vile article, though -- I added it there because I personally didn't know what to do with the article and I didn't want anybody to miss the discussion on the talk page :) --Quasar 00:05, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :: IMHO the template is useful. And as I tried to point out on the talk page, I wrote that stub myself so I know it's dubious. :> :: I confess that I rarely play vanilla nowadays because PrBoom has spoiled me for lower resolutions. I really thought I had read about this bug on Ledmeister's site, but then I couldn't find it again. If what you're saying is true, then the article should be deleted. Ryan W 16:22, 8 June 2006 (UTC) IMHO, port-specific bugs are not notable enough for their own pages (does anybody really need an entire article on the "marked spot" problem in Doom95?). If you're certain that this problem originates with MBF, not vanilla, then I think you should VfD the article and call for a merge into MBF, so that our other expert coders can weigh in. Ryan W 20:13, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Sheesh, I really should read my own pontifications more carefully. Never mind. :P Ryan W 22:00, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Noclip bug "Added note about relation to wallrunning, which is the only phenomenon I've personally observed to cause this." Neither of the cited demos involves wallrunning. Ryan W 15:45, 21 July 2006 (UTC) : Interesting. But if wallrunning isn't the sole cause (I do know wallrunning *can* cause it because wallrunning voodoo dolls sometimes miss triggering linedefs in BOOM maps...), there must be some other specific phenomenon responsible for it. Sounds like something that needs investigation o_O --Quasar 15:57, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Segfault/lightning flash near very tall structures "rgw" is "the" with your left hand one key to the left, at least on a QWERTY keyboard. Ryan W 13:30, 18 September 2006 (UTC) : Hahaha, indeed it is ;) --Quasar 05:33, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Map size limit Wrap behavior has nothing to do with the blockmap limit, so I removed that info from this article. Oh, okay. That was my interpretation of this discussion, but you would know better than I. Which bug article *should* mention it, in your opinion? Ryan W 20:58, 10 January 2007 (UTC) : In my opinion it is an entirely distinct phenomenon that deserves its own article. All of the bizarre engine behavior that occurs at and near the wrap boundaries is a consequence of massive integer overflow in distance, line of sight, and R_PointInSubsector calculations. For example, monsters who are 32000 units away may suddenly be able to see you, scratch you, or in the case of Archviles, flame you. You may see parts of the real level drawing at ghosted locations, including such bizarre and otherwise impossible effects like rotating, moving walls and infinite horizon flats. These are all interrelated and have no other reason other than overflow and wrapping of calculations that occurs at this point. The blockmap origin of maps is usually set in a tight bounding box around the map's extents. You can move outside this easily, especially on maps such as DOOM II MAP30. Monsters who spawn at (0,0) on this map due to the (0,0) respawning bug will also display a ghost effect -- this is due to the fact they have been spawned outside the limits of the blockmap, and therefore they have no block links. The point behind mentioning this is that you will not start seeing these kinds of weird effects here -- it's not related to the blockmap :)--Quasar 20:34, 15 January 2007 (UTC)